


Short SPN Fic #12

by motw



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motw/pseuds/motw
Summary: They're back in town
Kudos: 4





	Short SPN Fic #12

The clunk of a Detroit iron door opening and closing. The rustling of denim and flannel as American flesh settles on worn American vinyl. The rattle of keys and the roar as they turn. The heavy gears screaming as the car is put into drive. The screech and smell of burning rubber as it takes off. Dean's smile as the road unfolds in front of him. Sam's look when the sudden movement spills is coffee on his crotch. On this night, the boys. . . are back in town.


End file.
